


three's (never) a crowd

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multi, Not Cheating, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M, changbin voyeur, chanlix also are size queens, chanlix are tentacle fuckers js, getting off in a bathroom, like 1/6 of this is a text fic but it drives the plot, lix exhibitionist/into public sex lmao, lixie big spoon, tentacles...., they use a bad dragon!!! heh, theyre all freaky thats why theyre perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “Changbin! He’s awake!” Blonde Guy calls out, the mop of hair atop his head bouncing as he turns toward the kitchen. “He’s so cute! I didn’t think he’d be this cute!”Changbin?“What the fuck, Changbin?” Felix asks cautiously, looking around for the man in question. Changbin's head pops out from the kitchen.“Felix, meet Chan. He’s my boyfriend.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 415





	three's (never) a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anendtoallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anendtoallthings/gifts).



> wow i took two months to finish this and im so sick of having to look at this fic so im finally posting this???? 
> 
> also dedicating this one to hachi bc i have so much love for you and your writing? i hope you like this fic 🥰
> 
> thank you so much to elle, sinthe and toothy (my buddies from nsfw twt!!!) for helping me with the fic, for reassuring me and always hearing me and my ideas out. an endless appreciation for you guys 🥺
> 
> also happened to post this on christmas even though it's not meant to be a christmas fic??? take this as a gift from me to all of you guys. i never write longfic and this being my first, i had a lot of insecurities writing this and i had wanted to delete this so many times :( but i still wrote it and i hope u guys dont hate it shfndnnff
> 
> i'm so happy to be able to make content for you guys and i hope i'll get the same kind of love next year too. merry christmas everyone <3
> 
> sorry for the long note right at the start heres the fic
> 
> EDIT 9/9/20: i have removed woojin from this fic as i am no longer supporting him due to his recent allegations. i still hope you can enjoy this though, take care everyone <3

“Holy shit,” Felix gasps, as he takes in the sight of Changbin’s cock. He’s _huge_. Felix doesn’t think he can even hold him in one hand, and he loves that. “I was just going to suck you off, but I really want you in me.”

They’re in the bathroom at a gay bar, Felix on his knees in front of Changbin, who’s pressed up against the wall. Felix hadn’t expected much from today, but meeting Changbin for the first time today, with his kind eyes, warm smile and absolutely delectable thighs, he knew he would end up in the bathroom with him, sucking him off. It’s a familiar spot, after all. 

Changbin blushes at Felix’s frankness, letting Felix begin to stroke his dick. “We could go back to my place,” he says. “But, you’ll have to get me off first. It’s really hard to tuck it back in.” 

Felix groans at that, frustrated that he can’t get himself off while he does this. Screw his own choice of leather pants. 

Opting to touch Changbin instead of palming himself through the leather, thinking it’d be more worth it for him to wait, Felix’s gaze flits between Changbin's weeping cock and his pretty face, watching Changbin’s face morph in pleasure. 

“You like that, huh,” Felix says sultrily, “My tiny little hands wrapped around your cock. Wanna see what my mouth can do?” 

The response on Changbin’s tongue is quick to dissipate as Felix’s mouth latches onto him. He’s so thick, Felix can barely take him in, his pretty pink lips stretched thin around Changbin’s cock. He’s not even halfway down before the tip’s hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag slightly. He’s glad Changbin’s response is positive, groaning and shoving his hands in Felix’s hair to steady himself, almost pushing him down to take more. 

The half of his dick he can’t fit into his mouth is taken care of by his hands, both wrapping around it to stroke him. “Fuck,” Changbin moans. “You like having my thick cock in your mouth? What a slut.”

Felix chokes as he nods enthusiastically, feeling Changbin begin to rock his hips up into his mouth. His jaw is starting to hurt, having his mouth open for so long, but he honestly thinks it’s worth it. 

“I’m close, baby,” Changbin grunts, a hand cradling Felix’s chin as he strokes his cheek with his thumb. “You’re so good. I'll fuck you so good once we get back to mine, yeah?” 

Felix moans, hands and mouth moving enthusiastically because he really, _really_ wants to know how Changbin tastes now.

It doesn’t take long before Changbin’s cumming down his throat, the taste of him barely hits Felix’s tongue, and he’s quickly pulled up by Changbin so he can press their lips together. Their lips misalign, Felix’s bottom lip caught between Changbin’s. It’s hot and wet, the lingering taste of booze on his tongue. Changbin is reaching under Felix’s pretty shirt to feel him up, and _God_ , is Changbin hot. “Please, hurry. Fuck me, Changbin.”

Changbin tucks himself back into his jeans once they part, pressing a kiss to Felix’s cheek. “Let’s go, doll.”

Felix lets himself get dragged out by the hand by the elder man, a dumb smile on his face as he thinks of what’s to come in about twenty minutes or so.

The ride to Changbin’s is excruciating, the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach almost unbearable, as he feels his cock throbbing in the confines of his pants. He doesn’t know if Changbin is always this shameless, but he’s palming him through the leather in the backseat, Felix practically seated in Changbin’s lap. He really doesn’t hate it.

Changbin practically slams Felix against the wall to slide their lips together hotly once they’ve made it into his apartment, Changbin’s hands slinking up to unbutton Felix’s shirt. He can feel the heat between them. They’re both hot and sweaty, feeling Changbin’s hands slide up choppily on the newly-exposed skin. He catches the navy blue satin of his shirt falling to the ground in the corner of his eye, tries to push his pants down in the middle of it all, but they refuse to budge.

He can’t pull them down. 

“What the fuck?” Felix mutters under his breath. Concerned, Changbin pulls away to look at the smaller man. He’s tugging at his pants, but they won’t come off. He’s sweaty and sticky, they’re too tight and uncomfortable, and his dick is really getting in the way of peeling off his pants. “Help?”

Changbin laughs brightly, eyes crinkling even though he’s definitely still horny. “Come on, I’ll help you into the room.”

Felix squeaks as Changbin swoops him up, now draped over his shoulder. Changbin spanks his ass playfully, his other arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Felix is turned on from the display of strength, really.

His cock throbs as Changbin tosses him gently onto the king-sized bed, helping Felix peel off his pants before feeling him through his underwear.

“Needy, hm?” Changbin teases, referring to the obvious wet spot in the front of the fabric. Changbin quickly pulls them off of him, discarding them on the floor mindlessly to touch Felix’s cock. 

He’s practically dwarfed in Changbin’s large hand. He knows he’s small, but he didn’t know he could look _this_ small. A blush quickly forms on his face as he feels Changbin’s calloused palms on him, providing a delicious friction. But, it’s not enough.

“Listen, I love your hands and all, but I came here to get fucked, not for a handjob,” Felix says. Changbin is a little stunned, but not put off by Felix. “Snarky. I like it.” 

Changbin takes his time easing Felix open, the smaller man especially responsive with how thick and long Changbin’s fingers are. He quickly finds Felix’s prostate, who yelps when Changbin does. Felix’s cock leaks a little at the touch, hips canting down, grinding his cock into the sheets. He knows he’s leaking everywhere, but Felix couldn’t care less.

Felix doesn’t complain when Changbin pushes a fourth finger into him, knowing he needs to be stretched out if Changbin is even thinking of fucking him tonight. Although, he is slightly irritated he can’t gawk at Changbin’s pretty face or his hard dick right now.

Propping himself up on one of the many pillows on the bed, Felix watches as Changbin rolls on what must be the largest condom he’s ever seen onto his cock, lubing himself up. 

“You ready, doll?” Changbin murmurs, lining himself up with Felix’s hole. He’s dripping with lube, and he can’t help feeling a little uncomfortable, but he’s ready as he’ll ever be. He nods confidently.

Felix almost worries he won’t be able to take Changbin, given how big he is, but he breathes deep as Changbin starts to push in, feeling utterly stretched out. He’s careful and slow, mesmerised with how his cock disappears into Felix’s small body.

“I didn’t think I’d fit in you, baby,” Changbin laughs when he’s all the way in Felix, the younger man’s hands gripping the sheets tightly. He laughs back, albeit nervously, unsure if he can handle Changbin being rough. He doesn’t want to get split in half.

Rocking his hips slowly, Changbin keeps his eyes on Felix’s face to gauge his reactions, making sure to stop if Felix looks uncomfortable to check in on him. Eventually, when Felix feels comfortable enough with Changbin in him, he has to tell him to just _fuck_ him, to go rough because that’s how he likes it. 

Changbin’s stretching him open still even as he goes faster, stimulating Felix’s prostate as he does so. He grips Changbin’s arms tight, feeling small under Changbinand worked up from how he’s fucking him.

“Christ, Changbin,” Felix pants, chest heaving as he gathers himself, all while getting impaled on Changbin’s cock. “You’re so big- _fuck, please_ \- I wanna cum so bad.”

“Whenever you want, doll,” Changbin grunts, now up close to Felix as he’s hunched over with his arms on either side of the younger’s head. “Can- can I kiss you?”

Felix nods hurriedly, the hair matted to his forehead bouncing with the motion. With a hand, he pulls Changbin closer, closing the distance between their lips. 

It’s childish, but Felix can feel the electricity crackle between them as their lips slide together messily. Felix is panting between them, with how Changbin’s stretching him wide open, but Changbin still stares at him intensely, ravenously, like he wants to eat him up. 

Changbin lets out a grunt as Felix clenches around him. “ _Ah, fuck- Changbin_!” Felix whines high and loud, before he’s cumming hard, thick white ropes painting his and Changbin’s torsos. 

Changbin fucks Felix through his orgasm, slowing to a halt and now moving to pull out slowly so he doesn’t overstimulate Felix. “No!” He quickly stops him, “Use me to get off, just use me.”

Changbin cusses harshly under his breath, picking up the pace to get himself off. He’s undeniably rougher, fucking into Felix faster than before and Felix is so, so turned on right now. Changbin grips even tighter onto Felix’s hips, focused on driving his hips into him to finish himself off. “I love your cock,” Felix babbles, trying to speak coherently as Changbin fucks him. “So big, fills me up so well.”

He loves that Changbin’s affected by him, how his eyes are screwed up in pleasure so intently, and Felix really wants to see him cum again. “Cum in me, please, Changbin.”

The begging really does it for him, Changbin cumming into the condom with his hips flush against the swell of Felix’s ass with a long, drawn-out moan. He’s panting heavily, chest heaving, but the blissed-out look on his face is so worth the overstimulation.

Felix’s ass is sore, but he doesn’t even give Changbin the chance to move to pull out. Instead, he wraps his hands around the back of Changbin’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him again. The lustful neediness from their kiss earlier is no longer there, both men sated by now. The kiss is sweet, both men moving sluggishly in their exhaustion. 

“Fuck,” Felix laughs breathlessly, his and Changbin’s foreheads pressed together. “The best I’ve had in a while.”

“Well, I’m honoured,” Changbin chuckles, taking his time to pull out of Felix. He moves to discard of the used condom, then falling face-first into the soft sheets next to Felix. He knows they’re ruined with sweat, cum and lube now, but he really can’t be bothered. He’ll change them tomorrow. “Do you want to take a shower?”

Felix nods, head lolling to look over at Changbin, “Yeah, but I don’t think I can walk right after that.” Felix decides he loves the way Changbin laughs, and definitely loves how Changbin is strong enough to carry him mere moments later, bringing him into the bathroom. Even with Felix’s complaints that he “ _still can stand!_ ”, he doesn’t mind it, not really. 

Their height difference makes it easy for Changbin to wash his hair, Felix melting as Changbin massages his scalp like this. Lathered with soap, Changbin’s hands roam his small body, and even teases his thighs, kneading at them with his large hands. Felix is sure Changbin sees how his cock twitches. “Changbin,” He whines. “Don’t tease, I don’t know if I can get it up again.”

Changbin’s laugh floats above the sound of water hitting the tiled floor, moving his hands to a less promiscuous location. 

They help each other wash off, Changbin towelling him off when he can’t bend all the way down. The elder still carries him back to his room, gently laying him down on his bed. Felix feels so exposed like this, even though Changbin has seen most, if not all of him today, Changbin tosses him a shirt, underwear and a pair of sweatpants, seemingly his own. They smell like Changbin, and he’s practically drowning in the clothes, but he likes it.

Changbin turns off the lights before gets into bed with Felix, seemingly awkward as he leaves a gap between them in the bed. “Oh please,” Felix says. “I’ve sucked your dick, you’ve fucked me, we’ve kissed. What’s the harm in cuddling? Besides, I can’t fall asleep without cuddling something.”

Sheepishly smiling, Changbin sidles up closer to Felix, moving a hand onto Felix’s hip. In the moonlight, Changbin looks so pretty like this, his smile warm and comforting, eyes twinkling as he looks at him with something, a feeling Felix can’t put his finger on. “So… you want to spoon me?”

“If that’s okay with you,” Felix smiles back. Changbin turns around, moving Felix’s arms to wrap them around him. Felix pulls Changbin closer to him, wrapping a leg around Changbin’s waist as he gets comfortable. 

“If you’re hard and grinding against me tomorrow morning, I swear to God…” Changbin jokes, settling into Felix’s touch. Felix only presses a kiss to Changbin’s neck, eyes closed as he holds Changbin close to him.

-

He wakes up the next morning with Changbin no longer in his arms, but to the smell of bacon wafting into the room through the open bedroom door. His hair’s a mess, but he knows Changbin won’t judge him for looking like a mess this early. He barely registers the heap of clothes on the floor, how the shirt he discarded at the front door last night is now draped over one of the chairs at Changbin’s desk. 

Stumbling his way into the main room, he stops in his tracks when he sees a guy who’s... _not_ Changbin sitting at the dining table. He’s drinking a glass of orange juice, eyes lighting up when seeing him. 

Who the _fuck_?

“Changbin! He’s awake!” Blonde Guy calls out, the mop of hair atop his head bouncing as he turns toward the kitchen. “He’s so cute! I didn’t think he’d be this cute!” 

_Changbin?_

“What the fuck, Changbin?” Felix asks cautiously, looking around for the man in question. Changbin’s head pops out from the kitchen. 

“Felix, meet Chan. He’s my boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend??_ Felix’s world is practically falling to pieces now. He’s pretty sure he’s in love with Changbin and his massive dick and pretty thighs. The way they kissed, it had to mean something, right? He had wanted to ask Changbin out on a date before he left, and he’s dating someone? 

“How- I- Why did you fuck me if you’re attached?” Felix goes through the motions: confusion to irritation to anger, and he’s so tempted to slap the grin off of Chan’s face and the plates of food out of Changbin’s hands as he emerges from the kitchen. “I don’t understand, you didn’t think to tell me this beforehand?”

“Hey,” Changbin soothes, setting the plates down quickly to wrap his arms around Felix. The younger man pushes him away, frowning and crossing his arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this earlier, but Channie and I are in sort of an open relationship,” he explains. “We love each other, but we also are cool with the other sleeping with someone else.”

“It’s how we do things,” Chan says, mouth full. “We’ve been looking for a third in our relationship, too. It’s been feeling pretty empty, just the two of us.”

Felix is quiet. _Three people, in a loving relationship?_

“The doubt’s showing, sweetheart,” Chan comments, after swallowing his mouthful of food. “Yes, it does happen. It works. We’re hoping to find the person we can work with.” 

He sighs. He doesn’t know what to think. Sure, he thinks he likes Changbin, but Chan? He’s hot, but he isn’t so sure. 

“Listen, baby,” Changbin says quietly, hand gentle on Felix’s arm. He can’t help but soften at the pet name. “I’m really sorry for not telling you earlier. We want to give you a shot, and hopefully, you’ll give us a shot too. Stay for breakfast?” 

Given Changbin’s hopeful look, it doesn’t take long for Felix to say yes, with the tips of his ears burning red.

He takes a seat next to Changbin, the elder’s hand rubbing up and down his thigh, facing Chan. They make small talk and exchange numbers, Changbin bringing up how they’re both from Australia, and they finally _click_. He looks over between the two older men as they chat over breakfast, taking in how Changbin’s looking so fondly at him. Chan is too, smiling brightly at him.

His stomach settles. Oddly enough, he feels at home here, with them.

“Thanks for staying for breakfast, Felix,” Chan says, going in for a hug. Felix has to stand on the balls of his feet to hug him at a good angle, arms around Chan’s hips. He’s so broad, feeling comforted by Chan’s arms around him. “I’d love to see you again, get to know you better.”

“When uni isn’t kicking my ass, we should chat over coffee,” Felix laughs. He hates that he can’t stay longer because of the lecture he has in an hour.

“I’ll see you again, hopefully?” Changbin asks, holding his hand out. Felix grabs it without hesitation, squeezing it tightly.

“Of course. Text me?” 

Changbin nods, taken by surprise when Felix leans in to press a kiss to his cheek. “See you, Changbin.”

He waves to the couple as he leaves, Changbin and Chan snuggled up to each other as they send him off. Felix definitely does end up wearing Changbin’s clothes to his lecture, even after he returns to his own apartment. 

He can’t be bothered to pay attention to this Business lecture, even if he’d told himself he’d be better this semester. Unable to resist, he pulls his phone up to text Changbin.

**lixie:** changbinnie! thanks again for the clothes!! i’ll return them soon i promise ><

 **bin:** No rush! I’d say you can keep them but I do want to see you again… 

Felix blushes at that, knowing his face is getting red in the middle of the lecture hall. He pulls the collar up to his nose, breathing in deep. Smells like Changbin and Chan’s home. He likes it. 

Just thinking about Changbin has him feeling hot all over.

**lixie:** i do too!! maybe we can do something fun?

 **bin:** Definitely. We could head out! I know a couple of good places for dates :-)

 **lixie:** your place would be good too,, something with just us maybe

 **bin:** Yeah, I can get Chan out of the house… How about a movie? 

Felix bites his lip nervously. Since he’s already texting Changbin and being suggestive about it, he might as well just go all out.

**lixie:** as long as the day ends with your dick in my mouth, i’m up for anything :>

The three dots don’t pop up immediately on Changbin’s side in the messenger, so Felix puts his phone down, trying to listen to the lecture instead of worrying if he’s scared Changbin off by being too straightforward.

The buzz of his phone in his lap startles him, only a couple of minutes later. 

**bin:** Fuck, doll, you want me so badly?

 **bin:** Well if it’s anything, I’ve been thinking about you too. Your ass is so cute, I can’t wait to play with it the next time I see you. 

Felix shifts in his seat, as he feels blood rush down south. Is it inappropriate to get turned on this early in the day? Maybe so, but he knows it definitely is when he’s in the middle of the lecture hall. He won’t be able to get out of his seat and sneak out without getting noticed, so he decides he has to suffer through the next half an hour like this. With Changbin continually sending suggestive things back at him, he isn’t sure if he can.

**lixie:** fuck you’re turning me on in the middle of my lecture… :(

 **bin:** You made your advances first, doll. You like it, don’t you?

Felix has to resist the urge to whimper aloud, in the middle of about a couple hundred students.

**lixie:** i do!!! but now i really wanna get off :((

 **bin:** <image attached>

Changbin takes a while to respond, but when he does, Felix almost drops his phone, clattering loudly onto his pull-up table. Changbin’s thick length is prominent and straining against his underwear, wet spot painfully obvious even against the navy blue fabric. 

He’s practically drooling, the image of Changbin’s hard-on burned into his mind. He hopes no one had looked when he opened the photo. He really wants Changbin all to himself, and for his eyes only. 

**lixie:** you’re already that hard just from me?? you’re so cute changbin :>

**lixie:** can’t wait to have u in me again

 **bin:** Who says that’ll happen so fast? You’ve got to be a good boy if you want to be filled up again, doll. You’re so needy, I know how much you liked it. 

**lixie:** :(( can i jack off later?

 **bin:** You have to ask me for permission? You're so cute. of course you can, doll. wish I could see you :-(

He almost groans aloud, the sound ends up stuck in his throat and comes out as a strange gargle. This attracts the confused, upset stares of a few students around him. He decides that he _really_ _shouldn’t_ be sexting Changbin in the middle of class, and that he’ll bother Changbin later.

**lixie:** i don’t wanna bother anyone else so text u later changbinnie! i have a lecture to sit through half hard :(

He doesn’t wait for Changbin response, instead keeping his phone in the pocket of his -- Changbin’s -- sweats, shifts uncomfortably to make sure his erection isn’t too obvious, before he tries to focus his attention on the lecture again.

He rushes to the bathrooms once the lecturer’s done. He’s embarrassed he has to jog across the hall to get there, dick heavy in his sweats, but he sighs in relief as he begins to stroke himself in the safety of a cubicle. His eyes flutter shut, trying to conjure up something to get him off quicker. 

Changbin pops into his mind. Kissing him, feeling the elder’s rough hands all over his body, and yeah, he’s getting hard now. He pictures himself seated in Changbin’s lap, Changbin practically manhandling him as he bounces Felix up and down on his cock. When he looks down, he sees a vaguely familiar blonde mop of curls, and a slender hand wrapped around his cock. Chan smiles sweetly at him, eager to help the youngest get off. Between the two older men, Felix is definitely close. 

Biting his lower lip, Felix inhales sharply, trying not to focus on the wet sound of his hand on his cock, wet from just how much precum’s leaked from the head. Changbin _. Chan. Changbin._

He mouths a silent “Fuck,” under his breath, stroking himself through his orgasm. Cum spurts from the tip and down his length, seemingly unending, until his hand and cock are a mess. Chest heaving, a lightbulb goes off in his head. He reaches into his pocket with his clean hand, snapping a photo of his spent cock, gripping it loosely. Then, with his messy hand, he gathers as much of his cum as he can in his fingers, posing with them on his tongue before taking another photo. 

He pulls up his chat with Changbin.

**lixie:** <2 images attached>

 **lixie:** happy?

Felix tucks his phone back into his pocket as he sucks his fingers clean, using way too much of the toilet roll to clean the remainder of his hand and cock up.

Pulling up his phone after washing his hands off and leaving the bathroom, a smug grin overtakes him as he reads the texts from Changbin.

**bin:** hhhhgfhgggkhhkfldhh

 **bin:** Very much so

 **bin:** You’re so fucking pretty

 **bin:** Would it be too much to ask to see you again later? 

Felix exhales through his nose, eyes darting between his phone and the hallway, trying his best not to walk into anyone. He loves that it’s him, of all people, flustering the seemingly cool and collected Changbin.

**lixie:** not at all, but i’m meeting a friend for dinner :( another time? i’ll be all yours

 **bin:** Alright :-(

 **lixie:** don’t worry baby, i thought about you the whole time i jacked off

 **lixie:** and chan too

Is that too much to tell Changbin? Honestly, Changbin’s the one who’s fucking around him _and_ Chan, he’s allowed to fantasize about the two men.

**bin:** That’s so hot

 **bin:** I know you’d probably wanna get to know chan first, but having the both of you would be phenomenal

 **lixie:** honestly i’d love for chan to fuck me

 **bin:** He’s a huge bottom but i think he’d make an exception for you :”)

 **lixie:** owo im glad!! 

**lixie:** text ya later changbinnie!! <3

 **bin:** <3

  
  


“Wait, what?” Hyunjin asks incredulously, mouth stuffed with rice and meat. He chews obnoxiously, continuing the conversation anyways. “So you two fucked, but he has a boyfriend?” 

Felix nods, staring Hyunjin down in a silent bid to get him to shut up, since the family next to them are glancing uncomfortably over at him. “How was the sex?” Hyunjin asks, quieter now, but still as intrigued.

“Amazing,” He swoons. “Enough for me to want to give the boyfriend a chance too, honestly. They’re both really hot.”

“Both?” Hyunjin questions incredulously. “At the same time?”

Felix shrugs nonchalantly, “Probably. I need to get to know them first? I’d really wanna see how the boyfriend fucks though, he’s almost as well-built as Changbin.”

“Well, have you planned anything to hang out with the boyfriend? Alone?”

Felix shakes his head. Hyunjin looks appalled at this revelation, “How can you even consider dating him if you haven’t gone out with him?”

“I know, I know,” Felix soothes his over-eager friend. “You know what, I’ll ask Changbin now for Chan’s number. Will that make you happy?”

“Only if I can see.”

Felix rolls his eyes, pulling his phone up to text Changbin. Changbin responds almost instantaneously, sending him Chan’s contact along with a winking emoji. Felix sends one back, before he saves Chan’s number and texts him.

Hyunjin’s still excitedly looking at him in his seat, and Felix only rolls his eyes as he sets the phone down, waiting for a response.

**chan:** Hello darling! Changbin said you wanted to ask me out on a date? 

**lixie:** dang it he ruined the surprise

 **lixie:** but yeah! i’d love to meet for coffee or something!! i don’t have any lessons tomorrow anyways :>

 **chan:** Do you wanna meet me at 1? I’ll send you the address to my workplace, we can meet there!

 **chan:** <address linked>

 **lixie:** that’s really near my place! there’s a cute diner we can go to!!

 **chan:** Great! Text you soon? I have to work on something

“Woah,” Hyunjin says, unenthused. “You asked him on a date and he’s asking you to meet him? Seems like a dick move.”

Felix sighs, “I’m sure it’ll be fine. Now finish your food, will you?”

\- 

Felix stares up in awe at the building, seemingly extending upward for miles. He’s known the music company’s building was a short walk away from his apartment, but he didn’t exactly connect the dots when Chan sent him the address. 

He doesn’t see the figure approaching him, only hears the low, soothing voice calling his name as he draws closer.

“Close your mouth, doll,” Chan laughs at Felix’s awestruck expression. “Is this unexpected?”

“Yeah, what the fuck! I never knew you worked here!”

Chan shrugs, “Well, we have the time to learn about each other now, so let’s go.”

Felix just stares at him wondrously, a small smile on his face as he takes Chan’s offered arm and walks with him. 

After placing their orders, Chan and Felix slide into a small booth in the corner. “So, you do music?” 

“Yeah, I produce music. Tracks for idols and soloists, the works.”

“That’s so cool! Have you always wanted to make music?” Felix asks, hands cupping his face as he looks at Chan. 

Chan nods, smiling to himself. “It’s always been my dream. I’m glad I’m doing what I love.”

They’re interrupted by a waiter who brings them their drinks and food, both men thanking the waiter before going back to their conversation. “What about you? What are you studying?” Chan asks warmly, before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Business, it’s boring,” Felix sighs, cheek smushed against his hand. “But I didn’t really have much else to do.”

“Any passions? Hobbies?”

“I dance with my friends sometimes, and I’d like to think I’m pretty good at drawing,” Felix says brightly. “I’d really like to show you someday!”

“I’d love to see it,” Chan says.

He asks about Chan’s producing work, before he talks for a good fifteen minutes about the games he plays. Their plates are empty when the topic of home comes up, both discussing places they miss back in Australia, finding out they probably lived closer to each other than they expected and visited all the same places. 

“Do you ever miss your family?” Felix asks, quieter now, fiddling with the fork against the now empty plate in front of him. 

“I get homesick sometimes, but I always make sure to fly home when I can and visit. I miss my friends a lot too, but for now I have Changbin and that’s really all I can ask for.” 

Felix sniffles now, Chan’s words hitting a little too close to home. “You’ll have me now too, yeah?” 

Chan smiles as Felix holds his hand in his own, squeezing gently. “Felix, thank you for spending today with me.” 

“Do you want to go home with me?” Felix blurts, unsure if he’s read all of today wrong. 

Chan’s shocked, but he smiles warmly. “I’ll drive, then.” He takes Felix’s hand after he pays for their meals, walking back to the company building so Chan can get his car. Chan only lets go when they have to get into his car.

“Can I kiss you?”

Felix is shocked, being in the middle of buckling his seatbelt, but he scrambles to pull Chan toward him to kiss him. A squeak emerges from the back of Chan’s throat, their lips slotting together perfectly. Felix’s hands make their way into Chan’s curly locks as Chan’s tongue tease at his bottom lip. Chan’s lips are plush and warm against his, and his hair feels so nice between his fingers. 

His neck hurts as they kiss over the partition between them, and he’s so tempted to climb over to sit in Chan’s lap, but he takes the initiative to finally part from the kiss. “Babe, we can kiss more when we get back to my place, okay?”

Chan regains his composure, shifting in his seat from the kiss. Felix glances down at Chan’s crotch, noticing he’s half-hard already. 

“Kissing in the middle of the carpark is hot, okay?” Chan sheepishly admits, and Felix can only laugh. 

Chan starts up the car, pulling out of the lot, and even as they drive out, Felix slots his hand into Chan’s, letting it rest in Chan’s lap.

“I would touch you through your jeans now, but I kind of don’t want to die today,” Felix smiles when they’re stopped at a red light.

“Another time, hm?” Chan grins back, squeezing Felix’s hand.

-

Giggling at God knows what, Felix and Chan stumble into Felix’s small studio apartment, messily pressing their lips together still. A couple of steps in and they’re landing in Felix’s bed, Chan caging Felix in. “This is sexy,” Felix says, hooking his legs around Chan’s hips, moving up to kiss him hotly again. Chan grinds his hips down into Felix’s crotch, both men groaning at the contact. “Wait, wait.”

Chan shoots up, face riddled with concern. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Felix nods, giggles, kissing Chan once more. “Yeah, I just wanted to chat before we actually get into anything, you know?”

Chan rolls off of Felix to end up next to him, before Felix is climbing onto his lap and settling comfortably there. He’s resting against Felix’s heaps of pillows, and he glances at him curiously. “You sure we’re just here to talk?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “I mean, I do intend to get the both of us naked by the end of this.”

Chan grins. “So, what are we talking about?”

“Kinks? Preferences? Hard ‘no’s?” 

“First off, I’m sure you have a size kink too, right?” Chan asks, unsure of how to gauge Felix’s reaction. Felix nods excitedly. “Changbin!” They exclaim at the same time, before collapsing into each other as they laugh. 

“Uh, hard ‘no’s are definitely blood and knife play, I don’t think you’d be into that, right?” Felix asks, the laughter between them dying down. Chan shakes his head, “Feet are alright though, I’m into most things.”

They discuss some more, until Chan laughs awkwardly, “So, uh, this might be a little weird, but… Do you know what hentai is?”

Felix blinks quickly. “Are you into tentacles?”

Chan’s mouth drops open. “How- How did you-?”

Felix practically leaps out of Chan’s lap, the elder startled and worried he’s offended Felix in some way, until he actually sees Felix pull out a box from underneath his bed, and sets it on the bed. Pulling the cover off, Chan stares wide-eyed as he peers into it. “Woah.”

The array of toys in the box has Chan shocked. He thinks there’s a pair of handcuffs and a paddle in there, but that’s not what catches his eye. It’s the range of sizes and colours of the dildos in that box, and way too many he recognises as Bad Dragon dildos and sheaths. 

“Close your mouth, honey,” Felix teases. “You’re drooling.”

And sure enough, Felix is right. Drool is pooling past the corners of his lips. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand hurriedly, cheeks burning. “You like them, huh?” Felix asks. 

Chan can only nod, pulling out an extra large, monster-themed one, and turning it around in his hand. “I- I’ve never dared to get one, or even tell Changbin about the kink, really. How do you have this many?”

It’s Felix’s turn to be embarrassed. “I spend a lot of my money on toys. I like collecting them, actually.”

Chan stares at Felix, starstruck. “Can we use them?”

“Your pick, baby,” Felix grins, a gentle hand moving up and down Chan’s thigh. 

“So, why are these in here?” Chan pulls the pair of handcuffs from the top of the pile, grinning mischievously. “I wouldn’t mind it.”

“I like using them, okay? Just pick what you wanna play with already,” Felix blushes, averting his eyes from Chan’s playful gaze.

Chan rummages around some more until he pulls out a sizeable, pastel-blue-and-pink tentacle sheath, holding it firmly in his hand. Felix just _knows_ , and he leans over to kiss Chan. “You’re so cute, Channie,” Felix whispers against his lips. 

Felix puts the box onto the ground, before both men undress quickly. 

“Holy fuck.” It’s Felix’s turn to be shocked, only getting a proper look at Chan’s dick. He’s so big, definitely not as big as Changbin, but he’s thick, his cock red and leaking against his toned stomach. 

Felix’s size kink is definitely kicking in again. But, his brain kicks in first. “There’s no way you’re fitting into that,” Felix says, glancing at the sheath now. “Unless…?”

“I’d love it if you topped,” Chan smiles. “I’ll make it up to you another time?” He spreads his legs, and Felix is drooling as his eyes land on Chan’s pretty hole. 

Felix huffs jokingly, reaching back into the box for a bottle of lube. “I mean, Changbin did tell me you were a huge bottom.”

“Oh my God, he told you that? Asshole,” Chan grumbles, but doesn’t deny it. Chan’s breath hitches as Felix teases gently at his pretty, puckered hole with a dry finger. 

“Wait-!” He squeaks, Felix startling at the high-pitched noise. “Can I suck you off first? I want to feel it in my mouth…”

A coy smile makes its way onto Felix’s face. “Of course, baby,” He reaches over the grab the sheath from Chan’s side, sliding it onto his erection. It fits comfortably, and Felix strokes his length, groaning at the feeling of his hand on himself, feeling the textured material of the sheath on his length.

Chan watches Felix do this, hand wandering to his cock to stroke himself too. Their eyes meet now, Felix realising how wrecked Chan looks already, tongue peeking out past his lips, pupils dilated, and Felix smiles. 

Felix feels even more confident as he approaches Chan, who lets out a mere whimper as Felix’s sheathed cock nears his face. His knees are on either side of Chan’s torso, Chan’s arms holding onto his legs as he stares up at Felix. Felix looks beautiful like this, hair framing his face, eyes twinkling, grinning wide as he holds onto the bedrest, pressing the pointed tip of the sheath up to Chan’s plush lips. 

Chan feels breathless, giddy like this. Felix doesn’t push further, lets Chan prepare himself before going down on Felix’s cock. He watches the blue silicone disappear past Chan’s plush, pinkish lips, eyes screwing shut as he takes him in, until he doesn’t. The base of the sheathe is thick, much thicker than Felix would be without it, so much thicker that Chan can’t take more, the tip of the tentacle prodding at the back of his throat already. 

“More?” Felix asks cautiously, watching Chan for any signs of discomfort. Chan shakes his head as best he can with a cock in his mouth, a tear slipping past his shut eyes and down his cheek. “You’re doing great, baby, take your time.”

Chan exhales heavily, before he pulls off of Felix, holding Felix’s cock close to his mouth still. “Fuck my mouth, Lixie.”

Felix’s eyes widen comically, restraining himself from bucking his hips in the air aimlessly. “You sure?” 

Chan only nods, stares up at Felix sultrily as he takes his cock back into his mouth. Well, might as well give it a shot. 

Experimentally, Felix thrusts shallowly into Chan’s mouth first, watching how he swallows around him and accommodates his size, “Okay, baby?”

Nodding silently, he moves his hands up, interlocking them in the small of Felix’s back and pushes toward him, a silent plea for Felix to just _fuck him, already._

Felix groans and picks up the pace, enjoying the smoothness of thrusting deeper into Chan’s mouth, even though he can’t really feel how warm it really is. Chan lets out little whimpers of pleasure, toes curling as Felix uses his throat like this.

“Fuck, baby,” Felix grunts. “I’m close. So close.”

Chan, in his biggest display of power today, stills Felix’s hips. It reminds him that Chan could overpower him at any moment, pull him down and flip him over, fuck him into the sheets like Changbin did. He doesn’t.

Instead, he pulls off of Felix’s cock, drool messy on his chin and around his mouth, smiling. “Can’t have you cumming until you’re in me.” 

“Fuck, fuck, okay,” Felix mumbles, shaken at the fact that they’re really doing this. He clambers off of Chan to go get a condom, but Chan stops him. Instead, he reaches for his jeans that are left on the floor, pulling out a strip of condoms from his wallet. They’re so much bigger than the ones Felix has stashed in his own bedside drawer, and he stares at Chan in shock as he rips one of the packets open. “What?”

“What- How do you-” Felix gapes dumbly.

“I always carry some around for when Changbin and I are in the mood to fuck when we aren't home,” Chan giggles. “And I thought this would fit better than your regular ones? You’re so big.” Chan reaches over to hold Felix’s cock in his hand, stroking him slowly. 

The pressure of Chan’s hand on him through the sheath is comforting, as he fits the condom onto his length. “We couldn’t do this later?”

“What, when your hands are messy with lube and I want you to stick it in me?” Chan asks comically, making Felix laugh. “Let’s do this now so you can fuck me quickly later.”

“Okay, okay, powerbottom,” Felix grumbles lightheartedly.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I’m a pillow princess and I’m proud of it,” Chan shoots back, making them both chuckle.

“Then lay down, ass up, princess,” Felix says, pouring lube onto his fingers before he moves to smear Chan’s hole in the stuff, easing his way in, up to the knuckle slowly. “Sorry my fingers aren’t super nice or anything, but they do the job.”

“It’s okay,” Chan sighs, feeling Felix’s finger filling him up already. “Feels good. Your fingers are cute.”

Felix hums, mesmerised with the easy slide of his index finger in and out of Chan, the older man having relaxed. Soon, he slips in a second finger, then a third, seeing how positively Chan responds to the fingering, squirming in his spot, cock leaking onto his stomach profusely. 

“You could probably cum from this, hm?” Felix teases, scissoring his fingers in him now. Chan gasps.

“No-! Wanna cum with you in me, please,” He asks sweetly, voice wrecked. 

Felix’s breath hitches, pulling his fingers slowly out of Chan. He watches, mesmerised, as Chan’s hole clenches around nothing, desperate to be filled up again. He curses breathlessly, “You’re so pretty, Channie.”

Inching closer to Chan now, Felix presses the pointed tip against Chan’s hole, causing the elder to inhale sharply. “You ready, baby?” Felix asks, still cautious and watching Chan, for any signs of discomfort, or if he wants to back out. Chan nods, holding onto Felix’s arms that are caging him in. 

Chan’s eyes roll back into his head as Felix pushes his cock into him, Chan feeling himself open up around the ridged sheath, desperately trying to keep his breaths even as Felix enters him. Its girth fills him up well, and feeling the roughness of the sheath against his walls even through the thin condom make him squirm. 

“Oh God, Felix,” Chan begins to babble, once Felix is fully inside of him. “Feels so fucking good.”

“I haven’t done anything yet, princess,” Felix laughs brightly, a hand pressing gently on Chan’s stomach.

“Fuck me, fuck me, please,” Chan pleads, and that’s all Felix needs to start properly fucking into Chan. He starts off by rolling his hips into him, and despite the layers between them, Chan feels heavenly. 

He fucks him slowly, hands firm on Chan’s hips. He doesn’t top much, but he’s done it enough to know that it feels good when he does. With Chan, he feels like it’s his first time all over again, unsure of what to do with his hands, unsure if the other feels good or not. His hands dig into Chan’s waist, so hard he thinks Chan’s skin is bound to bruise.

Felix moves Chan’s leg to prop it up on his shoulder, effectively moving them closer as he thrusts into him with more urgency. Chan groans, feeling more of Felix in him, pounding into him even deeper now, with one hand curled around his thigh.

Felix learns that Chan’s a talker during sex, babbling and pleading for more incessantly amidst the sound of skin slapping against skin. He usually finds talking during sex annoying, but it’s endearing with Chan, how his voice is laced with pathetic whines, how he begs for him.

“Feels good, yeah?” Felix grunts, panting between each word. His other hand moves to touch Chan’s dick, hard and throbbing against his stomach. He strokes Chan carefully, the flicks of his wrist precise and deadly, just enough to make Chan squirm. 

Chan’s hands scramble for purchase, desperate to cling onto something before he finds it in the sheets, gripping so tight that his knuckles turn white. “So close, fuck-!” 

Like a wave crashing against the shore, Chan finally lets go. From Felix’s hand on him to how his mercilessly pounding his tight hole, Chan can’t help but cum, the whitish fluid landing in stripes on his toned stomach. 

“Fuck,” Felix mutters under his breath as Chan catches his, panting heavily. Felix moves to pull out of Chan hastily, still gentle with the older man’s sensitive hole post-orgasm, ridding himself of the condom and sheath as quickly as he can. Mindlessly tossing them onto the floor, the only thing he can focus on is getting himself off. He fists his aching cock quickly, desperate for release. 

Chan watches wide-eyed, mouth agape as Felix gets himself off: his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, sweat matting his hair to his forehead and beading down the column of his throat. He wants to say something, something to spur him on, to make him cum, but he’s really at a loss for words. Felix looks almost angelic like this, despite the sinful act. The way Felix’s mouth drops open as he finally cums is a sight he will never forget, one he will keep tucked away safe in his mind amongst the various images of Changbin, to whip out when he’s alone. Felix’s cum splatters onto Chan’s stomach, the fluid hot on his skin. He’s awestruck, watching Felix come down from his high, cock still heavy in his hand as he pants. Soon enough, he can’t even tell the difference between his and Felix’s releases, running two of his fingers through the mess on his stomach and playing with the substance.

“You’re so hot,” Felix pants, admiring Chan as he puts his cum-covered fingers into his mouth, sucking around his digits eagerly. 

After catching his breath, watching Chan suck his fingers clean, Felix goes to get a damp cloth to clean the both of them up. Chan smiles softly as Felix cleans the mess on his stomach with gentle hands, Felix pressing kisses to Chan’s face and neck as he does so. Chan’s already clinging onto him, whining for Felix to cuddle him. 

“Babe, we have to shower,” Felix says, only for Chan to whine some more. Felix can hear the pout already, but lets Felix drag him out of the bed into the shower with him.

Changed and dried off, Chan and Felix cuddle in Felix’s bed now. “These clothes are so comfy. They seem a little big for you though?”

“Those are Changbin’s,” Felix mumbles into Chan’s shoulder, with him spooning the older man. He snakes his hand underneath the oversized tee, feeling up Chan’s defined stomach as he kisses Chan’s neck.

Chan hums in appreciation, before he turns around in Felix’s hold. “I like you a lot, Felix,” Chan admits. “Can I kiss you?”

Felix wants to say something clever about how kissing is nothing compared to them fucking already, but he says nothing as he presses their lips together. Chan’s soft lips begin to feel familiar, and so does the way Chan holds his face firmly as their lips are slotted together.

\- 

“Thanks for meeting me, Changbin,” Felix had said, after Changbin had leaned down to kiss his cheek. It had been a couple of weeks since the night they first met, after consistent texting back and forth between him, Changbin and Chan, and a few more dates. They’d even made a group chat for the three of them for updates, and too many heart emojis. 

Felix had wanted to watch a movie with both Chan and Changbin, but with Chan being busy with work, it was just the two of them.

Now, with just the two of them alone in their row (save for a few other moviegoers speckled sparsely throughout the cinema), they watch on wide-eyed as the female lead gets ploughed by her love interest on screen.

“Why did we choose to watch this again?” Changbin whispers, moving to lean in closer to Felix. 

“I don’t know, I heard it was really good!” Felix shoots back. 

Changbin watches on silently, before adding, “The guy is so sloppy, there’s no way she’s getting off to _that_. What do you think?” 

He only gets a whimper from Felix and a squeeze of his hand in response, which prompts Changbin to look over in curiosity. Felix is averting his gaze from the big screen, instead staring down at his lap, where his and Changbin’s hands lay intertwined. Even in the dimness of the cinema, Changbin can hazard a guess as to why Felix is so quiet.

“Is this turning you on, Lixie?” Changbin giggles uncharacteristically, hand roaming Felix’s exposed thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. 

His voice comes out strained as he objects. 

“Come on, baby,” Changbin coaxes, kissing softly down Felix’s jaw, still touching the younger. “No need to be shy.” 

Changbin can feel Felix’s face heat up as he picks Changbin’s free hand up and places it over his crotch, over his very obvious erection. He presses down on Changbin’s hand, giving him some sort of relief with the added pressure.

“Good boy.”

Changbin begins to move his hand out of his own volition, pressing the heel of his palm down into Felix’s hard cock. Felix’s hips buck up involuntarily, seeking even the smallest amount of friction. “Fuck, Changbin,” Felix says softly. “We shouldn’t be doing this, not here.”

“Oh come on, no one’s gonna see, as long as you keep it down. Loosen up a little, babe.”

Felix doesn’t protest, and instead has to cover his mouth as Changbin undoes his fly and unbuttons his jeans, maneuvering him so he can pull his cock out past the elastic of his underwear.

The palm of Changbin’s hand is rough against his cock, the elder wasting no time in touching Felix. Felix squeezes his eyes shut, trying his best not to make a sound as Changbin gets him riled up, kissing down Felix’s jaw gently as he gets Felix off. 

“You’re really cute,” Changbin mutters sultrily by his ear, his voice barely audible over the loud, exaggerated moans and slap of skin against skin coming from the screen. “Besides, you like knowing people might catch us like this, don’t you?”

Felix gulps. “Are they really allowed to show this?” He asks, voice uneven, trying to distract himself from just how good Changbin’s hand feels. “Fuck, Changbin.”

“You like that?” Changbin asks, grinning as he quickens his hand on Felix’s little cock. “You look so good like this, babe.”

Felix squirms in his spot, breath picking up and a whine lodged in his throat. He has to cover his mouth, worrying he’ll be too noisy and _really_ catch someone’s attention. But Changbin’s right. The exhibitionist in him is really thriving right now.

His cock is throbbing angrily, begging for any form of release as precum dribbles profusely from the tip, Changbin deftly using it to ease the glide of his hand up and down Felix’s pretty little cock. “Can I- Can I, please, fuck-”

“I’m sorry, what did you say? Speak up, baby,” Changbin’s voice is laced with faux concern, all while his fingers grip the base of Felix’s cock tightly, preventing him from cumming anytime soon. Felix lets a strained cuss out through clenched teeth, almost thrashing in his spot with a death grip on the armrests flanking him.

“Fuck I hate you.”

“You’re really saying that when I’m the one who’s between you and your orgasm?”

“You’re evil,” Felix snarls, but is quick to soften. With a pout, he asks, “Changbin, can I cum? Let me cum for you, just for you.”

Changbin mutters a “You’re so hot,” under his breath, and starts up his hand again, quicker than before, while nibbling a mark into Felix’s neck. Against his skin, Felix feels Changbin’s warm breath as he whispers, “Cum for me.”

As if on command, Felix finally cums, balls tightening as the whitish fluid spurts enthusiastically from the tip, splattering onto his thighs. His chest heaves, eyes unable to leave the mess on his lap. “Fuck, Changbin.”

“We’re not really there yet, but another time, yeah?”

Felix sighs. “You made me cum in the middle of a cinema.” 

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Changbin grins, after the major ego boost.

As much as Felix wants to go back to holding hands and finishing the rest of the movie, with the sex scene long over, he knows that’s no longer a possibility; with Changbin’s patience having worn thin, now shamelessly palming himself through his jeans.

The sight is one to take in: Changbin’s bottom lip trapped between his teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he relishes in the friction he gets from his palm and the material of his bottoms. He enjoys watching Changbin vulnerable like this way too much, but he knows a sight he’ll appreciate much more.

He weasels his hand between Changbin’s hand and his body, taking over and palming Changbin’s cock instead. He feels his fingers barely wrap around its girth, drawing out how he remembers it looking in his mind. Long and thick and pretty, the head a deep pink, veins running up the shaft, leaking precum profusely. 

Changbin’s writhing about in his spot, and a wicked smile grows on Felix’s face. Felix leans in close to Changbin’s ear, but not before he kisses Changbin’s neck wetly, taking his time to suck a mark into the honeyed skin, blooming purple and blue. “I miss your cock, Changbin. Missed the way it filled me up so well.”

Changbin hisses audibly, taking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. 

“Will you fuck me again, Changbin? In front of all these people? We can put on a good show for them, hm?” 

Changbin exhales sharply, body jerking involuntarily before both of them realise what’s happened. Excited, Felix undoes Changbin’s fly to confirm his suspicions and true enough, Changbin’s just blown his load in his underwear.

“Oh my God,” Felix says, a giggle already lodged in his throat. “You came just from that?”

“Shut up.”

“You’re cute, Changbinnie.”

Changbin gurgles upon coming down from the high of his orgasm, realising how they’d even come to it. “How’d you even know I was into that?”

“Teasing me with the public sex stuff? Wouldn’t be surprised if you liked it too, babe,” Felix grins, nuzzling his face into Changbin’s neck. 

“I absolutely hate you,” Changbin groans now. “I have to drive home like this.”

Felix snickers against Changbin’s skin. “You’re welcome.”

\-- 

Felix bounces up and down as they walk down the stone path, standing between the two taller men he’s currently on a date with, half in excitement and half to keep him warm as the weather gets more chilly. He grins widely, eyes wide in awe as he stares at the attractions around him: themed rides and restaurants, gift shops littered on every corner. In the background, a sizeable ferris wheel that turned slowly, standing out against the bright blue sky. The smell of spinning sugar and the faint tinkling of music has Felix giddy with excitement.

“Thank you for bringing me here, guys,” Felix says, smiling contentedly. His hands move to hold Changbin’s and Chan’s, their fingers interlocking perfectly, Felix’s small hands in Changbin’s and Chan’s larger ones. 

“It’s high time we went on a date, all three of us,” Chan says, pressing a quick kiss to Felix’s cheek.

Felix’s cheeks flush at the display, the gnawing worry of three men being seen out on a date subsiding slowly. He’d much rather spend time with his two… 

_Well_. Not-boyfriends. Friends who have a lot of sexual and romantic chemistry? Friends. No, not friends, but not boyfriends either. 

What were they? 

Changbin snaps him out of his thoughts, asking if he’s alright. “Sorry,” Felix says. “What were you saying?”

“What do you wanna do first? Your choice,” Changbin says, smiling warmly. 

“We could walk around and go from there?” Felix suggests, and Changbin and Chan murmur their agreement.

Making use of the nationwide holiday, the three had decided to drive out to go to Disneyland. He was surprised the two men would even want to indulge Felix in something so childish, but it seemed that they were just as excited as him. 

They take as many photos as humanly possible, get full off of snacks because Chan’s paying and exhaust their full day riding almost every ride. (Some of which Felix has to squeeze Changbin’s and Chan’s hands tightly through, but he was _not_ scared.) 

Finally, they end up in the line for the ferris wheel, no longer buzzing with excitement but all filled with a more mellowed anticipation, watching the wheel turn slowly as the sky turns dark, tinged with oranges and pinks as the sun begins to set. After a long day of having to push around in the sea of people who like them, want to make the most of their day, the wait for the ferris wheel is refreshing, as they don’t have to wait too long to get into a carriage.

The ferris wheel must be old, the plastic of the windows in the carriage aged, cloudy and splotchy, hindering their view of the rest of the theme park just barely. Still, they sit together, all three of them squeezed onto one bench, Felix essentially sitting in the other two men’s laps. The doors creak shut, and the clacking of the metal mechanism of the wheel starts, as they slowly ascend into the air.

“This is nice,” Felix sighs, leaning into Changbin and Chan’s warm bodies. “Thank you for today.”

“I’m glad you had fun,” Chan smiles, kissing the crook of Felix’s neck and burying his face in it, enjoying their proximity. 

Changbin squeezes Felix’s hand tightly, smiling as Felix looks at him. “We should do this again, sweetheart,” He says, leaning forward to peck Felix on the lips.

Changbin and Chan’s hands rest on Felix’s body, Chan’s on his stomach and Changbin’s on his lap, feeling themselves ascend as they watch the sun set in the distance. 

When they’re at the top, they feel a clanky jolt and all of a sudden, they aren’t moving. “What the fuck,” Felix barely gets out, his breaths getting shallow as he inhales more quickly. The walls seem to be closing in. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Hey, deep breaths,” Chan assures, rubbing Felix’s stomach to calm him down, counting to guide him in regaining his bearings. “We’re gonna be okay, they’ll get us out of here, babe.”

“Hello there,” A voice crackles from the speaker Felix just notices in the corner of the carriage. “We sincerely apologise about the fault. We are currently trying to fix it, and it should take about fifteen minutes. Don’t worry because it’s perfectly safe, just hang on tight! Thank you!”

“We’re going to be okay, Lixie,” Changbin soothes, rubbing Felix’s thigh as well. “Can we help distract you instead? We have some time to kill.”

Felix nods quickly, feeling Changbin’s hand squeeze his thigh, fingers dangerously close to his crotch. He breathes slowly. Chan moves Felix’s face to meet his, asking quietly if he can kiss him. Felix smiles, exhaling before he closes the gap between their lips. Almost immediately, he’s sinking into Chan’s touch, moving to properly straddle him as he reciprocates Chan’s confident touches, Chan skimming the tops of his thighs and ending up sitting on his hips. 

Chan kisses him like he’s his first meal in ages, wanting to get his fill but being completely insatiable. He takes and takes, tongue teasing at Felix’s bottom lip in a bid for entrance, hands squeezing at his sides. They’re practically sucking face, but he’s glad that the only one who has to watch is Changbin, and he hopes they’re putting on a good show.

He definitely likes this way too much, both men giving him their full attention, touching him all over in an attempt to soothe him, making his cock twitch and fill in his jeans. Changbin seems to notice Felix’s interest too, moving to touch Felix as he sucks a mark into the younger man’s neck. 

“You’re so pretty, Lixie,” Chan sighs, catching his breath. “Tell me, what do you wanna do?”

Felix groans, bucking up into Changbin’s firm touch, barely registering Chan’s words. “Fuck me, please, right here.”

“Anything for you, baby,” Chan affirms, kissing down Felix’s jaw, Changbin having moved away to admire the blooming mark on his neck. Changbin presses down on the bruise, relishing in the way Felix winces. 

Without a word, Changbin and Chan work in tandem to undress the beautiful man in Chan’s lap, Changbin running his hands down Felix’s torso to undo Felix’s jeans, Chan pulling his bottoms off.

Chan admires the way Felix’s cock curves just slightly towards his stomach, precum beading at the tip, stroking him firmly. Felix squirms and whines, moaning softly at their combined touches, Changbin playing with his nipples too.

All too quickly, Chan is moving Felix into Changbin’s lap so he can take off his pants and boxers, leaving them in a pile on the floor of the carriage, digging through his pockets for a packet of lube.

Coming up empty-handed, he asks, “Hey babe, do you have lube on you?”

Changbin hums, occupied with kissing Felix and touching him, only being able to mumble an “In my bag,” before going back to touch the smaller man in his lap. 

“Condoms?”

He pauses. Looks at Chan with his eyebrows furrowed, and shakes his head, frowning.

“It’s okay,” Felix says, voice wavering slightly. “Could you, uh, fuck my thighs?”

Both Changbin and Chan groan, presumably at the image of him getting his thighs fucked. Chan scrambles to fumble through Changbin’s bag, the other two opting to cuddle instead, Changbin’s hands splayed across Felix’s stomach under his sweater as Felix leans into his strong body. 

Chan makes a dramatic reveal as he pulls the lube out of the bag (accompanied by a very off-pitch chest-opening sound from the Legend of Zelda), the other two men giggling as he does so. He walks the short couple of strides between them, cock bobbing as he does so, piquing Felix’s interest. 

“God, I want you to fuck me so bad,” Felix moans, shifting around in Changbin’s lap excitedly, knowingly grinding down into Changbin’s crotch, feeling his cock getting harder in his jeans.

“Come on babe, up against the window,” Chan states nonchalantly, head jerking to the side of the carriage on Felix’s left, right in front of Changbin. 

Felix stutters. “Won’t people be able to see? We’re not moving, the carriage will be rocking and they’ll be able to see my face, and-”

“Babe, your cock literally just twitched,” Changbin observes. “I think we all know you like being watched.”

Chan laughs as Felix huffs, hair flopping into his face. Wordlessly, he leans against the window of the carriage, cheek smushed up against the dingy plastic and looking at Changbin with wide eyes. 

He squeaks as Chan moves his hips closer to him a little roughly, Felix’s ass sticking out a little further. “You’re so cute,” Chan mumbles, patting Felix’s butt before he uncaps the small bottle of lube with a definitive click. He warms it up in his hand before lubing up his cock, groaning at the feeling of finally touching himself. 

He almost gets too carried away until Felix complains that he’s cold and wanting Chan to hurry up, and Chan can’t _not_ give the youngest man what he asks for. Unabashedly, he drizzles the lube across the backs of Felix’s thighs, making him wince at the cool liquid hitting his skin. Felix spreads his legs slightly so Chan can lube him up properly, a gurgle bubbling in his throat because his inner thighs are so sensitive. 

Chan presses Felix’s thighs together, pressing the tip of his cock in the barely-there space before pushing in, revelling in how _good_ it really felt, having never done anything like this before. He thrusts in and out slowly, almost feeling like he’s properly fucking Felix. Felix has his legs clamped tightly, wanting it to feel good for the older man too. He feels his legs trembling, gripping the ledge of the window tight, relishing in the feeling of Chan’s cock grazing his balls as he fucks his thighs.

“Please, please, please,” Felix babbles, gasping for air as Chan knocks the breath out of him like this. He glances over at Changbin, who’s fisting his cock fervently, watching Chan fuck Felix.

“Such a pretty view,” Changbin sighs amidst the sound of him jacking himself off, and Felix blushes. The orange hue of the light filtering into the carriage reminds him that the sun is setting and must be gorgeous, but he’s watching Chan fuck his thighs. Wild. 

Fuck, this feels good. Chan using him to get off, Changbin watching them fuck and getting off to that. Knowing the carriage is probably swaying a little from how hard Chan fucks him, how _someone_ must see his face pressed up against the plastic, looking absolutely blissed out. His hair is matted to his forehead, face sticky against the window, but he loves how Chan’s gripping his hips tight.

It’s really all too much for him, the tension building up in his gut, with all the attention on him, and he’s blowing his load on the side of the carriage, catching his breath after orgasming. 

Chan groans, proclaiming he’s close himself, thrusts becoming erratic and hurried. “Fuck, Felix-!” His name is on his tongue, and with a final thrust he cums too, shooting white stripes against the wall and sliding down, mixing in with Felix’s cum.

“Holy shit,” Changbin speaks up now. “You’re both so hot. I can't believe you’re mine.”

The two men smile at each other then at Changbin, both aware of how hot they must have looked, seeing how Changbin’s hand is messy with precum, touching himself still. 

Then, a wicked thought pops into Felix’s mind. His grin gets impossibly wider, and after Chan pulls away, he takes Chan’s hand and sidles them over to Changbin, sitting across from each other at Changbin’s sides. 

Felix leans over and grabs Changbin’s cock, mouthing at his length sloppily, getting way into it. Well, he doesn’t have to fake it. He loves Changbin’s dick too much.

He glances up at Changbin coyly, knowing the effect it has on Changbin -- and it shows. His eyes fluttering shut, mouth open as he groans pleasurably, fists tightening in his lap. 

“Chan, kiss me,” Felix begs. Chan looks at him in confusion, head tilting like a lost puppy. His head darts around, unsure of how he’s supposed to _kiss_ Felix, exactly.

Felix laughs, reaching forward to pull Chan closer by his chin, lips barely touching around Changbin’s cock. He makes a noise of surprise, the two men now mouthing at his cock like there’s no tomorrow, messy as they try to kiss, drooling and ending up with spit on their chins. 

Changbin doesn’t last much longer because of this, grunting a “Fuck, I’m so close.” It prompts the both of them to move to the head of Changbin’s cock, Felix using his hands to jerk him off until he’s cumming all over their faces. “Holy shit.”

“I love you guys,” Felix chuckles as he says, wiping the cum from his face with his fingers. He doesn’t realise what he’s said until he hears the gasp from the other men, and his face burns bright red. “Uh, I didn't-”

“I think it’s safe to say we love you too, Lixie,” Chan soothes, placing a reassuring hand on Felix’s knee after he looks at Changbin. 

Changbin nods, smiling at the men on their knees, “I know it hasn’t been long, but I really think we both wanna call you our boyfriend.” 

Felix is about to cry now, both from the orgasm and the feelings happening. Oh no. There’s too many fluids everywhere, and he doesn’t want to make even more of a mess. He’s sniffling, and wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. 

“Oh baby,” They both coo, Changbin’s hand running through his hair and Chan’s patting his knee. 

“Be our boyfriend?” Chan asks, holding his hand tightly. 

Felix chuckles to himself at the situation: They’re stuck in a ferris wheel, they just had sex, and now he’s crying over the fact that they said they loved him. Regardless, he nods, tears flowing even harder, and Chan pulls him in tightly for a hug. Changbin leans forward to take the both of them into his arms, kissing the top of Felix’s head. “You mean the world to us, baby. We love you.”

At that, he feels the clacking of the ferris wheel coming back to life, beginning their descent. They sigh in relief, smiling at each other. The sun setting past the horizon as their carriage moves, Felix gasps as he realises that they’re _absolutely disgusting._

Changbin saves the day, because he apparently has everything in his bag. Dick not even tucked back into his boxers, he looks for the wet tissues in his bag to clean all of them up, and the side of the carriage as well. It smells like sex and sweat in here, but Felix is giddy with excitement as they dress themselves and hold hands for the remainder of the ride, kissing softly and sweetly. And even if he cries again, Chan and Changbin wipe them away and kiss his wet cheeks in reassurance.

Leaving with two new boyfriends, Felix really doesn’t know how he got this lucky.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> please do let me know if you guys like this <3
> 
> happy new year see yall 2020 peace


End file.
